Until the Very End
by SplishySplash
Summary: Hermione gets hit by a spell and its purpose is to ruin her Harry won't let that happen. HP/HG pairing
1. Chapter 1

Title: Until the Very End

Author: SplishySplash/ LastWaterBender

Genre: Romance/Angst/Fluff

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My head cannon is begging me to write this, also I'm a huge fan of Tonks and Hermione being BFFs…

Summary: Hermione gets hit by a spell and its purpose is to ruin her life. Harry won't let that happen.

Hermione stood quietly amongst the tall bookshelves in the book store at Hogsmeade, browsing the fiction section slowly. Occasionally she would pick one of them off the shelf and read the description on the back and place them back in their place.

She hated putting them back, but she only had two hands to carry them back.

Oh wait, she was a witch and could minimize them.

Even after seven years of studying magic; she sometimes forgot the luxuries of being a witch. She picked the last one she put back onto the shelf and put it in the basket at her arm. She caught the time on her watched and realized that she was late for meeting her friends at the Three Broomsticks, quickly she walked to the front pay for her books.

Something caught her attention, a title of a book that she had been looking for since September. The bell on the door rang when someone else came inside the store, but Hermione paid no heed to them, probably other Hogwarts students gathering gifts for Christmas.

Hermione placed the book in the basket and realized that she left her scarf on the overstuffed chair that she had just vacated. She picked it up at the same time as a man went to pick it up. "Is this yours?" He asked gruffly. He was thin, with a boney looking face that supported a clean shaven beard.

"Yes, I forgot to grab it." Hermione answered, she eyed the man and he looked familiar but she couldn't quite place where she knew him. She was overwhelmed by a sinking feeling.

He handed it to her with a crooked smile. "It's a beautiful scarf, did you knit it yourself?" He asked. His piercing eyes struck a chord. Antonin Dolohov.

Hermione smiled, pretending to not recognize the Death Eater. "Yes, I knit scarves for the House Elves." She answered. "I've got to meet my friends, thanks for finding my scarf." She turned around quickly, only to bump straight into another tall man, Thorfin Rowle. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing behind me."

"No worries Miss." He said with a yellow smile, grabbing her arm tightly. "We were actually looking for you, Hermione Granger."

With a deep breath she shoved the basket of books at him and took off in a run, plowing through a mass of people who stood at the end of the aisle, looking at the new popular book from a new Gilderoy Lockhart wannabe book. She looked behind her to see them take off after her. Hermione threw down a display and ran out into the cold snowy street.

She grabbed her wand tightly as she ran as fast as she could, separating herself from the Death Eaters that chased her. Hermione slipped on the ice and got up to see them hot on her tail, both with their wands drawn. She threw a couple disarming spells at them, not stopping to see if they made any contact as a binding spell hit her legs, dropping her back in the snow.

"Come on Miss, we just want to talk with ya." Said Rowle, his accent thick and he seemed amused by her running away.

Hermione mumbled the counter curse and sent another Expelliarmus at them, this time hitting a window and shattering it. Dolohov sent a dark green light towards her and she was barely able to roll away from it as screams filled the streets.

She threw curses in their direction, hoping to just stop them long enough for her to gain her footing or to find Harry, or anybody for that matter who was strong enough to stop the Death Eaters. They were throwing curses at her as well, the street went from peaceful Sunday afternoon to fire and destruction. Something shattered, impelling itself into her arm.

"We don't have time for games, Granger." Growled Dolohov, throwing another binding curse towards her and she fell on the ice again, dropping her wand. They neared her and all she could do is try to scuttle out of their reach, but Dolohov grabbed her by the front of her robes.

She tried to push him back, but he was too strong. "What do you want?" She growled.

"It seems that you forgot the last time we met." He sneered.

Hermione scoffed. "You didn't crawl from the hole you came from to remind me." She stated and it brought a chuckle from his lips.

"They always say that you are smart for a Mudblood." He retorted. It was as if the world stopped moving for a brief moment, when Dolohov reached for his wand and placed it into her chest. "If you were really smart, you would keep your mouth shut."

Hermione kicked her legs, one sharp kick to the shin nearly toppled him. He growled and shoved her into the bay window of the dress shop, shattering it under the forced weight and it knocked the breath out of her. "I didn't come here to kill you, but I might change my mind." He seethed into her ear, ripping her sweater at her neck to reveal a crescent shape scar on her collar bone. "Remember when I gave that too you? Do you remember the pain. . . "

"HERMIONE!" Cried a voice from behind Dolohov, it was Harry. Before she knew what was happening more sounds of curses started to fly in all directions. Dolohov looked at Hermione as if they were the only ones in the world. "PUT HER DOWN DOLOHOV."

"Harry!" Hermione cried, her head hitting the metal window piece.

Dolohov smiled, bringing one of his hands to cup her cheek. "This isn't about him, Hermione. Just us, you and me." He whispered, he was so close that she could feel his breath against his neck. She could feel his lips touching the skin at her neck. "I was supposed to kill you at the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione froze against him. "I was to be the Dark Lord's right hand man, but you . . . you ruined it." He growled, his other hand going to her throat. "This is exactly how I planned this."

"You will not survive." Hermione said fiercely, trying not to wince as his hand tightened around her throat. "Is that part of your plan?"

"I will redeem myself in this world or the next, it doesn't matter." He yelled, Rowle threw curses and spells in every direction and yelled out that there was too many of them. Hermione knew that Harry was meeting with Remus and Tonks and Ron was around Hogsmeade somewhere, but she also knew that McGonagall took the precautions in the town as well.

She could hear Harry get closer, calling her name, but it still seemed faraway. Things crashed around them and smoke filled the air. Dolohov took his wand and pointed it at her stomach whispering the words of a spell that she didn't recognize and it emitted a blinding purple light.

Harry sent a disarming curse towards him, but he didn't break his focus.

Hermione could feel her skin start to burn and a ray of emotions flurry around in her body causing her to gasp. Dolohov began to laugh maniacally as Hermione started to sink to the ground in a heap not before he pressed his lips to the top of her head. He turned and looked at Harry, who finally had his chance to throw a Cruciatus Curse at him, knocking him on the ground in a convulsion.

Harry threw a couple of other curses at him until a strong arm gripped his forcing him to look up and saw Hermione on her knees with a hand tightly wrapped around her middle, her hair fanning down her face. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to look at him.

Involuntarily, she gasped and wretched her arm away from his grasp. "It's me, Hermione." He said softly. The touch was like static, sending tingles through the rest of her body that she couldn't explain. Harry placed a firmer grasp on her arm and brushed her hair out of the way as he tried to assess her injuries.

She leapt into his arms and started to sob into his chest. Harry held her tightly and Hermione ignored that her body erupted in goose bumps. It took a moment for her to calm down and Harry gently pushed her back so he could look at her.

His fingers traced the bruise at her neck and down to the crescent shaped scar on her collarbone. She flinched, mostly because it was sending uproar of sudden arousal through her body and it was becoming too intimate for her to handle.

Her skin was on fire with each brush of his fingers against it. What was happening with her body? He didn't bother asking if she was alright, because unless she had a clean bill of health from Madame Pomfrey, she wasn't okay.

"What was that purple light?" Asked Tonks kneeling down next to them, her voice was tight and worried.

"I. . ." Hermione started, but she didn't know the answer.

"He pointed his wand into her stomach." Remus said approaching them, he stood watch as other members of the Order dealt with Rowle and Dolohov.

Harry lifted up the hem of her shirt slowly and Hermione gasped. "I'm sorry, we have to look." He said as softly as he could. Her eyes closed as he continued his slow trek of pulling her shirt up, stopping the hem at the base of her bra. She didn't listen to what they were saying, all she could focus on was where Harry's hand was and how badly she wanted him to touch her.

Remus was talking to her, but she wasn't listening and she closed her eyes. Remus ran his hands on her stomach up to her ribcage and even then it had the same effect. She grabbed his wrist and followed it up her stomach to stop on her breast.

He pulled his hand away and looked at Tonks, all of them with red faces. "We need to get her back to the castle."

Harry put her shirt back down and easily picked her up as she dozed against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Until the Very End

Author: SplishySplash/ LastWaterBender

Genre: Romance/Angst/Fluff

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My head cannon is begging me to write this, also I'm a huge fan of Tonks and Hermione being BFFs…

Summary: Hermione gets hit by a spell and its purpose is to ruin her life. Harry won't let that happen.

The castle never seemed so far away.

Hermione discovered hell on their trek to the castle. Harry carried her as fast as he could, but she was pinned to him and just the scent alone was enough to drive her crazy when she wasn't like this, it was experience tenfold. It didn't help that the arm that was holding her legs was holding her bare thighs and close to the source of her problem.

She bit her lip and suppressed a moan. "Please stop." She cried and immediately Harry complied. He set her down on her feet, but kept his hands planted on her.

"What are you feeling Hermione." Asked Remus, staying out of arms reach of the girl in case she got frisky again.

"Skin's on fire." She was able to get out. Harry helped her shed her coat and pull up her sleeves, trying to cool her off as much as possible. "Can I walk?" She couldn't handle him carrying her any longer, the arousal was getting painful and being around him was torture.

Remus sighed and looked at the castle as Harry was about to argue, but he stopped. "Come on, we're almost there."

Harry kept a hand on her, much to her distaste and she took slow deliberate steps to the castle. Their pace slowed considerably with Hermione walking.

They didn't make it far when they heard their names being called from the top of the steps. Ron came rushing down the steps with a look of concern on his face. He grabbed Hermione's other arm to help keep her up right. "What happen?" He asked.

"She was hit by a spell." Tonks said from behind them, pushing them along. "We need to keep going."

Ron stopped and looked her over. "What was she hit with?" The bruises set off alarms and he grabbed her wrist, causing her to hiss in pain.

Harry glared at Ron and held her closer to him. Being sandwiched between both boys and with her heightened sensitivity was too much for her to handle. Harry smelled good and so did Ron and it was surrounding her. Both boys had hands on her to keep her steady sending tingles up her skin. She wanted to taste one of them, it didn't matter which one.

She paled considerably. Where had that thought come from?

It made her sick to her stomach. Not that both boys were particularly un-dateable, or unattractive, or that she wasn't attracted to either of them, she had considered them off limits. They were her best friends and she shouldn't be having THOSE kinds of feelings for either of them. She couldn't help it, even before this mess.

Tears escaped her eyes as her knees gave out. Someone had a real sick sense of humor as she collided into Harry's chest and whimpered. He gathered into his arms and she choked out a laugh because the one man that she couldn't have was keeping her from falling on the ground. Her body began to shake violently. The terror and revulsion mixing with her starving need that filled her every pore was just too much, she didn't even feel him lift her up off the ground before she her mind and body shut down by grabbing at the darkness.

"Hermione?!" He cried out, placing his ear next to her mouth to make sure she was still breathing.

"Come on Harry, we need to get her inside. Ron, will you go find Professor McGonagall?" Remus asked gathering Hermione's cloak and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Ron hesitated. "Please?"

He took off at a sprint up the stairs and they finally made it to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Until the Very End

Author: SplishySplash/ LastWaterBender

Genre: Romance/Angst/Fluff

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My head cannon is begging me to write this, also I'm a huge fan of Tonks and Hermione being BFFs…

Summary: Hermione gets hit by a spell and its purpose is to ruin her life. Harry won't let that happen.

Madam Pomfrey was startled with Remus pushed the door open and Harry came in with Hermione still unconscious in his arms. "My goodness!" She said jumping to her feet and motioned for him to lay her down on one of the beds. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a spell." Remus said as Madam Pomfrey started to assess her.

Tonks spoke up. "Her wrist might be broken and glass. . ." She started before being hushed by the nurse.

"What in heaven's name was she hit with?" She asked, grabbing a thermometer and placing it in her mouth. Almost immediately the mercury in the thermometer jumped passed what was normal. "Harry dear, will you go fetch a wet cloth?"

Harry jumped and ran to the cupboard, he had been there enough to know where everything was. He could hear Remus tell the nurse that he didn't know what she was hit with, but he thought he knew what it could be. He returned to them and placed the wet cloth on Hermione's forehead as Madam Pomfrey listened to her heart rhythm through a muggle stethoscope, for someone who relied on potions and charms to heal her students, she kept to the traditional when it came to assessing them. "Her heart is racing."

The door burst open and McGonagall led the charge with Snape right at her heels. Ron appeared after them and found himself next to Harry. "What happened?" Said the headmaster, her thick Scottish accent was laced with concern.

"Dolohov." Harry answered, his hands brushed through her hair. He explained that she was supposed to meet them for lunch when she didn't arrive on time he grew worried and the three of them went to go find her. They heard an explosion on the other end of town and went running to see him pinning her to a wall. "He was talking to her and whispering in her ear." The thought made his blood boil.

Remus took over the story. "He casted a spell on her, we couldn't hear what he said but a purple light shot out of her wand into her stomach." He answered before his voice got real low. "She's in heat."

Harry's head shot up at that, that wasn't right?

"Remus, humans don't go into heat." Said Tonks confused.

He glared at her. "I know that! It's not natural, but I can sense it. Whatever she was hit with is building inside of her." He explained. His werewolf senses were going off the chart and he had to hold on tightly to something to keep himself in control.

"SHH!" Cried Madam Pomfrey as she finished up fixing Hermione's external injuries leaving her with a bandage on her cheek and a wrap around her wrist, she then moved Hermione to the isolation room knowing full well that they weren't going to keep quiet for long.

They were quiet for a moment before McGonagall spoke. "What do you think, Severus?" She asked.

"I would have to check, but it is very well possible that she was it hit by the Magnis Ubertatum curse." He suggested and Madam Pomfrey let out a sob, signaling that she had returned to the conversation. Tonks gasped and Remus took her hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze.

"The what?" Asked Ron rudely folding his arms, sitting on Hermione's vacated bed with a heavy thud.

"Surly you don't think it's that!" Begged McGonagall with a hand on her chest, Harry could see that she was hoping that whatever Snape had said was untrue.

"What is it?" Ron asked again and this time gained a collective glare from everyone in the room.

"Magnis Ubertatum is a very old fertility spell that was cursed in order to torture and humiliate the victim. To leave a lasting memory of the curse" He started to explain and Harry could feel his stomach drop.

"See very fertile . . . it's like she is in heat." Remus added. "It makes the victim. . . aroused. It will build and build until either something gets done about it or her mind snaps."

"Before that they'll be begging for relief anyway they can get it. They can't take care of the arousal themselves, it's got to be with someone of the opposite sex. Even then it can only ease the symptoms. . ." McGonagall explained slowly and carefully, it was not a subject that she ever intended to have with students before she was interrupted.

"So Hermione needs to sleep with someone before the curse can be broken?" Ron asked, gaining an elbow to the chest.

"If you will shut your trap, Weasley you will find out that the curse cannot be broken." Snape growled. "It can only be fulfilled, only when the intent of the original spell is achieved."

Ron looked confused and this time Harry spoke. "She has to get pregnant."

The room froze for a brief moment until Ron broke it like he usually did. "Pregnant?" He shouted. "She's only seventeen years old. . ."

Snape rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Really Weasley, did you miss the part where there isn't a choice. There is no other way to get around it without it killing her."

"What if it was terminated?" Ron asked with his hand clenched at his side.

McGonagall hesitated for a brief moment, but shook her head. "The curse will not break until there is a live baby, which is why it was placed on the Banned List." She explained. "Those who do not conceive easily or cannot conceive at all suffer to the point of madness or they just end it all."

Harry sat on the bed next to Ron with his head in his hands. "She's going to wake up at some point and it will have gotten stronger." Remus said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The room got awkwardly silent as each person tried to think of something to say. None of them knew what to do, or what they could do. "We need to find someone to help Hermione break the spell." Tonks said, look at Harry and Ron. Remus glared at her, knowing full well that she was meddling in something that she shouldn't be.

"What do we do? Find someone in the school or in Hogsmeade who would be willing to . . ." Ron started, missing the point that Tonks was throwing his way.

Harry stood up with the strongest glare he could muster. "Finish that sentence and you will wish that you hadn't." He growled and it made Remus flinch. It sounded dangerous and aggressive, like a dominant male to the werewolf. Hell it sounded like that they everyone in the room.

Ron stood up to defend himself. "Well that leaves you or me, Harry because I don't see any other person stepping up for the job." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked grabbing him by the front of his robes.

"I mean come on, it's Hermione." Ron said lightly and it was the wrong thing to say. Harry lashed out with all intent to punch him in the face. Remus saw it coming and held him back. "Harry, we are seventeen years old. I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to be a father."

"Hermione is in pain!" He roared, fighting against Remus.

Ron looked guilty. "I know that, but. . ." He said. He looked around the room and the adults looked uncomfortable, because it would be awkward if Remus or Snape volunteered for the job or if anybody made any suggestions without the wrath of Hurricane Harry.

Harry turned away with an angry stomp of his foot. He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the door knob. This time it was Tonks that stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Why don't you go cool down for a while." She suggested softly. "She is probably still sleeping. We will come get you when she wakes up."

He let out a ragged breath and nodded, leaving everybody staring in his wake. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and looked at Tonks. "You want to stay here with Hermione for a little while and I will go back to Hogsmeade to see what else happened?" Tonks nodded and Remus took his leave.

McGonagall nodded. "Severus will you go with him to see if any other students got hurt while I make the necessary arrangements for Ms. Granger?" She asked and the Potions master nodded without complaint got to his feet and followed the werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Until the Very End

Author: SplishySplash/ LastWaterBender

Genre: Romance/Angst/Fluff

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My head cannon is begging me to write this, also I'm a huge fan of Tonks and Hermione being BFFs…

Summary: Hermione gets hit by a spell and its purpose is to ruin her life. Harry won't let that happen.

Harry barely made it to the end of the hallway when Ron caught up to him. "Listen Harry, I know it sounds like I don't care about Hermione . . ." He started.

"That is exactly what it sounds like, Ron." Harry spat. "Hermione is our friend and she would volunteer if either of us were in this situation without missing a beat."

Ron's ears started to turn red. "What do you want me to say Harry?" He shouted with a stomp of his foot. "Hey, let me be the father of your baby even though I am still in school. . ."

"Just a little bit of understanding for what she is going through! It is more than what YOU want and its more than what I want, this is about Hermione and how this is being forced upon her." Harry answered.

The redhead shook his head. "I don't know how to understand, Harry." He cried. "This spell probably hasn't been performed in over a hundred years and is placed on the Banned List for that reason, but it doesn't come with a manual on how to respond when your friend gets hit by it. . ."

Harry turned away and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about it, Ron. I'm going to do it." He said after a long silence.

It was Ron's turn to glare. "You are really good at this self-sacrificing thing, aren't you?" He seethed and Harry turned back with a fiery glare. "Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived and the one who saves the day. . ."

He couldn't finish because Ron found the end of Harry's fist in his face. "You are really going to go there?" Harry growled until he was pulled away by Remus.

"Go cool down Harry." He said, shoving Harry down the hall and out of the sight of Snape and Ron.

Snape picked Ron up by the neck of his cloak. "You need to learn that silence is golden, Mr. Weasley." He said slowly before leaving Ron there with a black eye starting to form to head to Hogsmeade to assess the damage.

/

Hermione woke up gasping. Need slammed into her with the force of a ten ton dragon, choking out a sob. For a few moments she was unaware of anything other than the sensations against every inch of her skin, the ache turned to pain in her lower body. She curled onto her side and wrapped her arms around herself.

She noticed the softness under her in her heightened sensitivity. She was in a room, sitting up she realized that she was in a room that she didn't recognize. It wasn't the hospital wing, but a normal bedroom with a four poster bed and a tall dresser across from her, it almost looked like her bedroom in the Gryffindor Tower, but with only one bed.

At least she was alone. She wanted to suffer alone and hopefully it would pass, or she could get to the library to find a counter spell.

The door opened and she tensed, burying her face into her pillow. "Hermione, it's me Tonks." Whispered a voice from behind her. Hermione felt the bed shift and Tonks sit behind her. "I know that you are in a lot of pain, but do you want to try to take a bath?"

Hermione rolled over, tears streaming down her cheeks and nodded. Tonks got up and helped her sit up and to her feet. Tonks hand on her arm sent tingles through her body causing her to gasp. "What is happening to me?" She sobbed.

"Hermione, you were hit by a spell called Magnis Ubertatum." Tonks said quietly, holding her up as her legs wobbled.

She shook her head and doubled over to the floor, but the metamorphagi caught her easily. "I've never heard. . ."

"I know, I haven't heard of it until today." Tonks said, setting her upright and walking her towards the bathroom. She sat Hermione down on the toilet and turned on the water. Tonks wanted to reassure her that she was going to be fine, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Hermione didn't know what she was hit with and Tonks didn't know enough to satisfy anything and it broke her heart to see her like this. She stood on wobbly legs and held onto the door frame, tears running down her actual face. Tonks opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times before replying lamely. "I'm going to go grab you a towel."

She left and Hermione leaned over, turning the water as cold as it would go before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Normally Hermione would've folded the discarded clothing, but she didn't care at the moment and tossing it in the corner.

Once undressed she carefully stood up and stepped into the icy water. It was just enough, but just barely, to cool her hot skin. Tonks knocked on the door and quickly slipped in, setting the towel on the rack and a fresh set of clothes on the sink. "I will be out here if you need anything."

When Hermione was sure that she had the early stages of hypothermia she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself tightly in a towel. She looked at the clothes that Tonks had gotten her and shook her head, leaving the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around her, even then it was too constricting. She could hear Tonks move out of the chair she was sitting in and reach for her arm. Hermione shook her head and flopped haplessly onto the bed with a sob. "Please, I just want to be alone." She cried as Tonks tried to comfort her.

She didn't see nod her head, nor did she hear her leave with the door latching with a click behind her.

Tonks rested her back against the door and slid down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Until the Very End

Author: SplishySplash/ LastWaterBender

Genre: Romance/Angst/Fluff

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My head cannon is begging me to write this, also I'm a huge fan of Tonks and Hermione being BFFs…

Summary: Hermione gets hit by a spell and its purpose is to ruin her life. Harry won't let that happen.

Harry sat on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower with his legs dangling dangerously off the side. How could Ron say such things to him? How long had he felt that way?

Harry shook his head. He needed to worry about Hermione, she needed him.

His musings were cut short when the door opened. A light set of foot prints came through the room until they stopped right behind him. "She's awake now." Tonks said sadly.

He turned around and looked at her, she was crying and not even trying to hide it. Harry turned around and put his feet on the balcony. "Thank you." Harry answered as he headed inside, but he stopped for a moment and pulled Tonks into a hug. "Thank you."

She sniffed and returned the hug. Despite promising herself that she wouldn't cry on him, she started to sob. Harry held his breath, he needed to be strong. He needed to be the voice of reason in the situation, but it wouldn't last long. "She looked so upset, Harry. This should've have happened to her. . ." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know." He said with a heavy breath.

Tonks pulled back and reached up to hold his face. "You know, she would choose you, you know that right?" She said quietly.

Harry smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "Go be with her." She said and he nodded before he turned around, disappearing down the stairs. Tonks took a deep breath and followed him slowly down the stairs and at the bottom stood Remus, who held his arms open for him.

She tucked herself into his arms and he pressed a kiss to her head. "They will be okay, Nymphadora."

/

Harry stopped outside of the door, he could hear her crying mixed with moans on the other side and he took a deep breath. Opening the door he could see her on the bed, shoulders shaking. Her hair was wet.

Harry closed the door behind him and locked it. "Hermione, it's going to be alright."

Her body tensed as she rolled into a semi-seated position. Her face was flushed and wet from tears, her eyes red. As beautiful as Hermione was, she was the poster child of misery and terror now. And Harry's heart sank down to the floor, it hurt to see her this way.

She scooted backwards until her back hit the far poster, Harry was convinced she was going to fall off the bed and took a cautious step closer to her. "No! Don't touch me, please Harry, go away!"

Harry shook his head. "That isn't going to happen, Hermione."

He crossed the room the room to the side that she was closest to and sat on the bed. She drew her feet up closer to her and rested her head on the post. She was trapped. "Don't touch me, Harry." Her plea clenched at his heart, especially since it was laced in confusion.

He reached for her hand and she gasped, but didn't pull it away. She was shaking like a leave and lost in the torment going through her body.

"Hermione, I'm here for you." He said running his thumb over the back of her hand.

She shook her head as another wave of tears started to fall. "I don't know what is happening to my body." She said. "I don't know why I am feeling this way. . ."

Harry's hand went to her grasp her chin. "The spell that you were hit with was an old fertility spell that was cursed." He explained slowly, he could see her try to process what he was telling her. "It will only stop when the original intent of the spell is reached."

"What?" Hermione asked, not comprehend it.

"I'm here to help you, Hermione." Harry said, squeezing her hand.

She yanked her hand back and held it as if he had burned her. "You . . . you don't really want to be here. You are just taking pity on me, thinking you are protecting me from this." She cried. "You want to be anywhere by here."

Harry moved to catch her wrist instead of her hand and pulled her onto his lap and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She didn't struggle, just quaked in vulnerability. Her side was pressed against his torso and her head against his shoulder.

"This is where I want to be, Hermione." It was true, he wanted to hold her and make her feel better. He wanted to put the world aside and pretend that this was a different circumstance.

"I . . .can't take this." Her voice scratched. "My skin is so hot, I can feel everything. And I. . ." She closed her eyes, trying not to fall to tears. Harry hated it when she cried. "I can't. . .I've tried. I need. . ." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Harry, I . . ."

She took the hand not bracing her back and brought it to the soft swell of her breast. He could feel the heat of her skin through the fabric of the towel, her hard nipple straining for sensation. She arched her back in to his hand and almost on reflex his thumb brushed over the taught peak, bringing a moan from her lips.

His pulse started to quicken as his other hand went up to her chin, lifting it slightly so he could look her in the eyes. He brushed the tears that escaped her eyes. "Please Harry, make this stop." She begged.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "It's going to be alright, Hermione." He whispered, pressing his lips against her temple, feeling the dampness of her hair, her skin too hot under his lips. His hands traced patterns on her back until her shaking stilled. He pulled back a little bit to look her in the eye, brushing her hair out of her face. "We are going to get through this."

He sealed it by pressing his lips to hers, his intent was to be gentle but Hermione was too far gone to allow that. She deepened the kiss and her fingers robotically started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

It was moving too fast, but Harry kept up and he knew that she didn't understand what was going on with her body and he didn't want her to regret it later. He pulled back a little bit to look at her, she followed him. "I need to tell you about this curse." Harry said between her kisses.

"Please Harry. Touch me." She breathed, Harry pulled her into his lap and he stifled a moan, the pressure of her body and the smell of arousal was driving him mad.

He swallowed. Was it right to be aroused by her distress?

Her small hand on his was trembling as she urged him, trying to press her body into the palm of his hand. Gently he slid his hand under the soft blue terry cloth and closed his eyes as he felt the moisture in the crisp curls. His fingers trail through and she began to whimper, resting her head against his neck as her hips began to rock. His fingers found her womanhood and she gave a little cry, her hands look for something to hold her down to earth.

His fingers ran back and forth over the burning, tender flesh finding his hand coated with the juices overflowing there. His middle and forefinger circled the tightly budded bundle of nerves. Hermione cried out again and pushed up, arching off his lap until he flicked over it again and again until she screamed, her whole body seized, drawn back so tightly that he feared that she would break.

Eventually she settled against him breathing heavily and Harry withdrew his hand, quickly wiped his fingers on the leg of his pants before wrapping both arms around her in an embrace with his free hand stroking through her damp hair.

"It's alright, Hermione. It's going to be alright." He whispered, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. He was aching for her now, but nothing he felt could compared to what she was enduring.


End file.
